One Shot Wonders
by kdinthecity
Summary: A series of AtLA one-shots starting with submissions for the Avatar: the Last Writer competition. May also be a place where ideas I often wonder about somehow make it into story format. We'll see!
1. Paintings on the Wall

Team: Earth Kingdom

Round: One

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Paintings on the Wall

Word count: 371

* * *

"The palace renovation project is going well, Nephew," Iroh said, then added with a hearty chuckle and a clap on the young man's back, "I love what you've done with the place!"

"Thanks, Uncle." Zuko rolled up the parchment containing the plans for the new "throne" room—where the first order of business was to get rid of that ominous throne. He wanted to remove all remnants of a regime that ruled by fear.

"Time for tea?" Iroh made a sweeping gesture with his arm, enunciated by a billowy sleeve. The Earth Kingdom fashion suited Iroh, Zuko thought, but looked out of place against the backdrop of Fire Nation red. Of course, a peacemaking Fire Lord was also an anomaly.

Zuko stopped short in the corridor and made a gesture that mimicked his uncle's from mere seconds ago. "What do I do with these?"

Iroh seemed to follow Zuko's line of thinking. "They're just paintings on the wall, Nephew. They don't define you."

Zuko's eyes drifted from the portrait of his great-grandfather, Sozin, then to Azulon, and finally rested on his father's stern face. "Yeah, but the p-p-people—"

"They don't define you, either."

Zuko turned to find his uncle's gaze warm and loving, as always. "But they are a part of me."

"And so am I. And so is your mother. And Avatar Roku. And even your friends— _especially_ your friends who have helped you where your family has failed you," Iroh said.

"But what if I fail, too?" Zuko felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Zuko, I will count the ways in which you are _not_ a failure, but only over a pot of ginseng. Let's go." Iroh lightly gripped his nephew's elbow, but the young man lingered. "Get rid of the paintings if they bother you that much," he added.

Zuko shrugged. "You're right. They're just paintings on the wall."

He had changed a lot of things since his father's rule, even the way the palace was decorated. He did this mostly so he could forget, but Zuko decided to leave the paintings so he could _remember._

"My past will always be a part of me," he said with finality. "But it doesn't have to define me."


	2. Betrayal

Team: Earth Kingdom

Round: One

Category: Themed/Betrayal

Prompts: I stopped to gaze at the water, crying, At that moment everything went wrong

Word count: 1125

* * *

I stopped to gaze at the water. Its bluish glow blurred behind the pooling tears I finally let fall in the aftermath of the attack. Beneath my hands, I could feel my father's flesh healing, yet there was still so much that was broken. _I_ was broken.

Fingertips brushed my shoulder. "That's good for now, Katara. He needs to rest… and so do you."

"OK, Gran Gran." I sighed and returned my bending water back to the basin. I watched my father's chest rise and fall as his body relaxed and his breathing deepened.

"Just think if you hadn't been there." Sokka was talking to me from across the hut, but I didn't acknowledge him. "I'm so glad you were there, Katara."

I rose to my feet, trying to shake the numbness from them before heading straight for the door. I didn't even say goodbye to Gran Gran.

"Katara?" my brother called after me, his voice laced with concern. He knew better than to follow me, though. He can always tell when I need to be alone.

Aang met me just outside, practically bouncing with anticipation. "Katara! How are you? Is your Dad OK? Oh, sweetie, you look exhausted!"

I gritted my teeth. Despite being so oblivious, he had a knack for stating the obvious. Aang had missed the memo—or the entire chapter—on what to do when Katara gets… like _this._

Wide expectant eyes awaited my answer. "I'm fine, Aang. And Dad… he's gonna be OK, too." I quickly looked away when I felt the tears prick at my eyes again.

"I'm so glad you were there, Katara."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!?" At this, I stormed off, not even caring about the look of dejection on Aang's face.

"Let her go, Twinkletoes. Sometimes Katara has to work things out for herself."

I wasn't sure when Toph had arrived, but I was grateful someone was there to comfort Aang in my wake. It wasn't his fault what happened to my father, yet for some reason when I looked at him, I felt a surge of anger I couldn't explain.

Maybe anger didn't quite describe the feeling… confusion? Resentment?

No, _guilt._

"I'm so glad you weren't there, Katara," were the words my father said when we found my mother dead. But I _was_ there. And had I been there, I could've told that awful man that _I_ was the last southern waterbender, and maybe he would have spared Mom. And had I been a better waterbender, maybe I could have saved her.

These were pointless thoughts, but they plagued me often. Whenever I replayed that day in my head, I knew the only other way it could have gone was for us both to end up dead. Nine-year-old me wouldn't stand a chance against a Fire Nation naval officer in combat. And no matter what I would have said or done, my mother still would have given her life to protect me.

I tried to redirect my racing thoughts, because today I really _was_ there. I am a waterbending master, warrior and healer, and I saved my father's life. But something still didn't settle right. It wasn't in the way I had always imagined when I used to fantasize about meeting my mother's killer. There were no ice daggers or blade waves. There was no undercurrent of revenge. The enemy wasn't Fire Nation, and there wasn't even a war.

"Remember when we defeated those guards on Whaletail Island?" my father had told Gilak just minutes before the man stabbed him. "We're brothers in arms."

This was a different type of war, I realized with sudden clarity. Brother versus brother. Broken trust. _Betrayal._

All of my stomping around and fretful musing landed me in the place I least expected, although I shouldn't be surprised that my feet and my fuming led me here.

Like most things in the recent restoration project, the prison was newly erected. As I stood at its threshold, I had no idea what to do next.

 _Revenge is like a two-headed rat viper…_

"Shut up!" I snapped at figment-of-my-imagination-Aang. "I'm not here for revenge, I'm here to…"

"Justify the stabbing of the chief?"

I stifled a shriek and slipped down from the prison steps into the building's shadow. With my hands now coated in water, I waited with bated breath.

The intruder continued, "No, no. I don't think that was necessary. Chief Hakoda just needs… some persuasion? We need to get rid of those meddlesome Northerners!"

"Good thing his waterbender daughter was here to save him," another voice hissed into the darkness. "Maybe this will serve as a wakeup call for the chief. Gilak may be a little extreme in his actions, but what he says makes a lot of sense."

I couldn't identify the two speakers, but I distinctly heard the jingle of keys.

"Cell number three, and be quick about it," the first person said to the other.

At that moment, everything went wrong. I knew exactly what they were planning to do. I had the power to stop them, but I was rooted to the spot.

Gilak's words from today's festival came to mind. "The North has come to subjugate and ridicule us! They want to make us a colony! They want to control us!"

Then, Maliq's response had been, "It's all true. Your society is backward and tribal, and you NEED us to manage yourselves and the world's resources."

I pressed my back into the wall behind me and closed my eyes. Earlier tonight, an old man had accused me of not knowing where my loyalties lie. Anger flared again, this time at Malina and Maliq, the northerners who had betrayed my father. Hot tears stung my cheeks as anger soon gave way to guilt. If only I had seen it sooner and warned him. Gilak spoke truth and was a _brother_. The Northerners were the invaders here…

 _If only I could have warned my father sooner…_

I fought off another series of flashbacks from the day I wished I could forget. My stomach lurched into my throat when the prison door opened and slammed shut again. Muffled voices and hurried footsteps followed, but I refused to open my eyes. Perhaps if I didn't see what was happening, then…

Here was my opportunity to warn my father. I had already saved him once today. His attacker now walked freely, and I stood by idly doing nothing.

 _Am I too weak to do it… or strong enough not to?_

 _I let Mom's killer go free, too._

I then realized that the old man was right, and that I didn't know where my loyalties lie. So, of all the acts of betrayal, I had committed the worst kind.


	3. Soulmate Search

**Team:** Earth Kingdom **  
Round:** Two **  
Category:** Themed **  
Prompt:** 10.3 Soulmate AU **  
Word count:** 1532

A/N: This is shameless Zutara using the _Black Mirror_ episode "Kill the DJ" for inspiration.

* * *

Zuko shivered despite feeling flushed and slumped further down in his seat. He secretly wished the booth in the restaurant would swallow him whole and transport him safely back to his living room couch. He pulled out his phone again to check the dating app icon for any alerts, and the small numbers at the top of the screen screamed at him.

7:03 PM

 _She's late. She's probably not coming at all._

Zuko clicked a button, and his screen switched back to black. Like a dismal pocket-sized mirror, it reflected his nervous expression, seemingly accentuated by the large burn scar across his left eye—something he had neglected to mention in his online dating profile. Carefully chosen words coupled with a strategically posed photo only showed his good side, of course. This was obviously going to backfire on the first date, which should be any minute now…

"Hi, so sorry I'm late!"

Zuko drew in a breath at the same time she did—when her eyes settled ever so briefly on his marred face.

 _She thinks I'm horrid. It'll never work out. Not when she looks like that._

"Katara." She let out the breath she had been holding. "My name is Katara. But I guess you knew that already. Um, have you ordered, yet? Because I'm starving. I've never been here before. Is the food good? Did you pick the restaurant or did you use the app? Oh God, I'm talking too much. So sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous, uhhh—"

"N-n-no, you're f-f-fine," Zuko managed. "I s-s-stutter when I'm nervous apparently."

Katara laughed, but it sounded shaky and forced. Zuko didn't care, though, because whether it was genuine or not, it was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. He had no idea why the dating app had matched them. She probably shouldn't waste her time.

"Do you want to eat first or check how much time the app gives us?" she asked.

Zuko expected this question, yet still fumbled on his answer. The dating app intended to make things more straightforward—easier, even—but he had his doubts on how the system worked. His response would be very telling, as if Katara wasn't already examining his soul with those striking blue eyes of hers.

"Uhh sure, let's check and see," he said finally. It was better to know anyway.

Katara whipped out her phone, and her face immediately fell. Zuko's stomach flip-flopped as he figured they'd been marked "soulmates" or something. Why else would she look so disappointed?

She clicked a button, and Zuko stared hard at the ominous black screen resting in her palm.

"Twelve hours," she said with a sigh.

"Oh." Zuko caught her eye, and she quickly looked away.

It was the "one night stand" designation, when the app basically said to get it on with this person and then get on with it. Most couples didn't proceed at this point since it indicated an incompatibility status. Others would use the time as a learning opportunity—comparing between previous dates and preparing for the next. And of course, no-strings-attached casual sex was often on the table. Even though this was just his first match with this app, Zuko was ready to ditch the dating scene altogether.

 _Twelve hours? Why did we even meet up in the first place?_

"Do you really want to eat here?" Katara's voice interrupted his internal pity party.

"Huh?"

"Like, did _you_ pick this restaurant or did Soulmate?"

"The app did, why?" Zuko asked, perplexed.

 _She still wants to eat together? Hmm, she did say she was starving._

"Because I know a better place just around the corner. Come on!"

Zuko briefly checked his phone before slipping out of the booth to follow her. The time was 7:21 PM. Then Soulmate chimed in with a notification.

They had 11 hours and 56 minutes left.

Zuko hoped this night would never end. Somewhere between shared glasses of sake, a bottomless bowl of steamed edamame, and the house special nigiri, a sense of fun and freedom settled between them. It even felt a little _naughty_ , like they were defying destiny by not following the app's suggestion for dinner. They were also enjoying one another's company… _a lot_ , despite Soulmate's granting of a mere twelve-hours to spend together.

Maybe since Zuko knew he would never see this girl again after the next morning, he threw caution to the wind and told her things he'd never told anyone else before. Katara was incredibly easy to talk to, and he did feel really comfortable around her.

She also seemed to think little was at stake here. "So, how'd you get your scar?" she asked, boldly and suddenly.

Taken aback, Zuko gave his automatic answer. "Training accident."

She poked his chopstick with hers and snatched the last piece of edamame. Then, with a smirk, she said, "No, really. How did it happen?"

Zuko watched her lips wrap around the pod as she sucked out the salty soybeans in a tantalizing, almost seductive manner. He took a long swig of his wine, swallowed slowly, and sighed. Alcohol and nerves burned in his throat, although he didn't have much to lose here by answering honestly. "My father… he and I… we got in a fight."

Katara stopped chewing, and her eyes went wide. "Your father did that to you?" Her shaky fingers reached up to clasp the pendant of a stone-carved necklace. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, either, Zuko noticed.

"It's pretty," he said. "Your necklace."

Katara's face reddened, and he immediately felt bad for mentioning it. "Thanks. It was… my mother's," she said. "She, uhh, died… when I was a kid."

"S-s-sorry. My mom, she—" Zuko let out a fake cough. "I haven't seen her since I was a kid, either."

As the awkward silence stretched between them, Zuko couldn't think of another question to ask besides, "And your dad?"

"He was gone a lot fighting in the war. But he's home now. We're good. It's not like he ever—" Her eyes settled on his scar again. She winced. "God, Zuko, that must've hurt. I'm a med student, and whenever I interned in the burn unit…"

She visibly shuddered, and Zuko resisted the urge to reach out and embrace her. They'd only known each other for 2 hours and 37 minutes. Yet, there were very few people who knew the truth—and _she_ was one of them.

Zuko and Katara left the restaurant walking hand in hand without much of a plan. They just kept walking and talking, hoping their twelve hours would stretch out for as long as possible. Zuko could tell this girl _anything_ , and that was the most amazing feeling in the world. At one point, he finally worked up the nerve to wrap his arms around her as a shield from the nighttime chill.

She sighed happily and buried her face into his chest. "Mmmm, you're so warm."

He almost suggested they go back to his place, if anything, to get some rest. But sleep would make the time go by faster, and he wanted to savor every moment he had left. As far as first dates go, this was everything he could have hoped for… and more.

It was their last hour together when she reached up to touch his scar. He stiffened. He was about to tell her she'd gone too far, that _no one_ was allowed to touch him there, but she cut him off with a kiss.

Zuko lost all sense of time. He wasn't sure if the kiss lasted seconds or minutes, but it was pure bliss. When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, Katara caressed his cheek once again. "I don't know the story behind this, and I wish you could be free of it," she said. "But it doesn't have to mark you, you know. I don't see you as Zuko with the scar. I just see you for who you are."

Zuko wondered if it was possible for this girl to truly know him in less than twelve hours. Is that what a soulmate is? Someone who knows you better than you know yourself?

But before he could answer, both of their phones chimed simultaneously, indicating the end of their time together and assigning them each a new partner.

Katara glanced at hers first. "Ugh. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

This piqued Zuko's curiosity. "How many dates have you been on?"

"Oh, let's see, first there was Haru. Then, there was Jet. Then this creepy guy, Long Feng. I had to report him to the system. It took me a while to recover after that. And now… you."

"Actually, now it's someone else." Zuko shrugged.

"Right. Some guy named Aang. Who'd you get?"

"Oh, ummm—" Zuko pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "It says… Mai."

Katara smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Mai is one lucky girl." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the forehead. "Goodbye, Zuko. I hope you find your soulmate someday."

"You, too, Katara," Zuko said with a half-hearted wave. And then, he watched his soulmate walk away.


	4. Soulmate Found

**Team:** Earth Kingdom **  
Round:** Two **  
Category:** Drabble **  
Prompt:** words (bar and order) **;** emotion (giddy); pairing (Toph/Aang) **  
Word count:** 648

A/N: This is a continuation from the previous chapter. B/C you know I can't leave it hanging like _that._

* * *

Nine months. Nine long painful months. The first month wasn't that bad, but the other eight nearly sent Zuko spiraling into a dating depression. He had almost resigned to the fact that he deserved such a relationship that was mundane on its best days and unbearable at its worst. As soon as their torturous assignment was up, Mai checked her phone incessantly for her next pairing and shoved the screen under Zuko's nose when the name appeared.

"Maybe _June_ will appreciate me and not keep secrets from me like you do, Zuko!" she said in her usual scolding tone.

Zuko responded by deleting the Soulmate app from his phone. He'd spent half of his so-called relationship with Mai pining away for Katara, and now that he was finally over both of them, he didn't think he could date anyone else ever again.

The only thing he wanted to press his lips to right now was an ice cold beer. Mai had fled his apartment like a bat out of hell, but remnants of her were still there. He fished through a pile of dirty laundry, put on a pair of jeans that passed the smell test, and headed down to the local bar.

The scene was perfect so far—a nice foamy Guinness, bad country music playing in the background, and no one asking questions. Mostly lonely looking men scattered themselves throughout the establishment aside from one lovey couple tucked away in a dark corner.

A woman suddenly sat down next to him at the bar. "I can't believe it. The nerve!" she huffed. "Bartender! I'd like to order a Stella Artois!"

Zuko still didn't want to be disturbed, so he shifted slightly toward the next seat. Yet, there was something familiar about the newcomer. When she tossed a mess of curls over her shoulder, it was confirmed.

"Katara?"

"Zuko?" She furrowed her brow and studied him intently with those blue eyes he'd lost himself in so many months ago. "It _is_ you, Zuko!"

He laughed at her declaration. Wasn't the scar a dead giveaway? Or did she really mean what she'd said, that she didn't see it anymore?

Then, without much warning, Katara practically launched herself into his arms. "It's sooooo good to see you. Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you… you know, _with_ someone?"

"No, no." Zuko waved a hand dismissively. "I've decided to give up dating."

Katara smirked at him. He'd forgotten just how beautiful she was, even when she made _that_ face. He doubted his own goofy grin could hide his giddiness at seeing her again.

"How about you? Whatever happened with that Aang guy?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! He's over there!" Katara gestured toward the couple in the corner.

Zuko squinted in the direction she was pointing but couldn't see much more than two shadowy figures seemingly attached at the face.

"I thought we were coming here for our last date, but he had actually invited me so I could meet his _soulmate_." Katara's eyes narrowed. "Her name is Toph, and she was his match before me. He couldn't stop talking about how awesome she is, and I couldn't stop thinking about—" She gasped, realizing she'd said too much.

Zuko laughed. "Do you think that's how the app works? It pairs you with your soulmate, but then forces you on one more date so you really know for sure?"

"Oh, Zuko, I don't know, but…" Katara bit her bottom lip before flinging her arms around him again. "I missed you. I thought about you every day, and I just want to… be with you. We don't have to be soulmates, we can just be…"

Zuko pulled away from her and gently cupped her chin. "We'll just be ourselves, OK?"

And then, he kissed his soulmate and sealed their fate.


	5. Home

**Team:** Earth Kingdom **  
Round:** Three **  
Category:** Themed (Security) **  
Prompts:** Ozai, "Welcome to the place I apparently call home." **  
Word count:** 839 **  
**

* * *

Welcome to the place I apparently call home. I didn't take the time to redecorate, but I wasn't expecting any visitors.

You're still here? Where did you come from? Who are you? Who sent you?

Not much of a conversationalist, hmmm?

I suppose you're my new cellmate, then. Well, go on and make yourself comfortable. But don't even think about sleeping in my bed… or eating my food. And mark my words, I am Fire Lord Ozai, and I plan to leave this Agni-forsaken place and reclaim the throne!

Do not speak that boy's name in my presence every again!

How _dare_ you... GUARDS! Take this imbecile away!

What do you mean you can't see him? He's right there as plain as the nose on your pockmarked face! I DEMAND you take him away if you know what's good for you!

Fine. Go tell Fire Lord Fussypants. Maybe he'll come wallow in my presence again, asking for advice.

Of course my son visits me. He has no clue how to run this country.

Well, thank you for the update on the state of affairs, but I fear your confidence in our young leader is ill-placed.

Clearly, Zuko _needs_ me. The Fire Nation needs me, and once I get out of here—

Escape plan? As if I would tell the likes of you what I'm planning.

WHO ARE YOU!? GUARDS!

What are you in here for anyway?

Oh, treason, eh? Have they set your execution date, yet?

Death is better than a life confined by these walls anyway.

No, I don't want to die. I want to be free. I want to reclaim my power and security.

Yes, I mean firebending. Without it, life on this miserable planet is meaningless. There is nothing extraordinary about earthbenders, nothing majestic about waterbenders, and airbenders are just a bunch of jokesters and jugglers.

GUARDS! TAKE THIS MAN AWAY! I WANT TO BE ALONE!

Your words intend to cut deep, but to me they are a vapor, dissipating into thin air.

No, I don't want to die.

But I don't want to live like this, either.

The plan is failing. There is no plan. I am fading. I am no man.

Oh spirit, take me with you. I am ready. Take me home.

* * *

Welcome to the place I apparently call home. It's a good thing I took the time to redecorate, because I wasn't expecting any visitors.

Where did you guys come from? You could've sent word, you know. I'm glad you're here, though!

Whoa, whoa! Slow down. Don't everyone talk at once!

I suppose we could take a tour of the palace, then? Please, make yourselves comfortable! What's mine is yours! But remember, since I am Fire Lord now, there may be interruptions. It kinda comes with the territory of the throne.

Aang! Don't juggle that artifact! It's over a hundred years old!

AANG, _please_ , it's not a joke! That thing is older than you! Stop acting like a… like a… child!

Yes, your majesty Katara, I realize he _IS_ just a child.

Toph, don't call me Fire Lord Fussypants ever again if you know what's good for you… especially in front of my guards. Is there a problem, officer?

My father has gone crazy? He was already stark raving mad, so how could he get any worse? He's not hurting anyone, is he? He's still in solitary confinement?

 _Oh._

Should I go see him? Maybe he needs me to—

You're right, Katara. You guys are my real family anyway.

Thanks for the update. You're dismissed for now, officer.

Escape plan? What are you talking about, Sokka?

Heh, always the plan guy. Yeah, it would be nice to get away from the confining walls of the palace if I could.

No, no. You guys go on without me. It sounds nice, but I've got a job to do here. Enjoy your freedom while you can before it becomes laden with responsibility!

I'm sorry. I'm not very good with words and their meaning. You guys are very responsible, I just—never mind.

I guess it's hard… having all this power with no real sense of security.

Thanks for the vote of confidence, but—

Heh. Actually, that means a lot coming from you, Toph. Owwww!

GUARDS! It's OK. She's not a threat. You don't have to take her away. Toph, you can let go of my arm now.

Fine. I'll say the words.

I don't want to die. Spare me, earthbender extraordinaire.

UGH. _ALMIGHTY_ earthbender extraordinaire.

You know, I've really missed you guys. It's nice to hang out again and not feel so… alone. Spirits, I can't believe I'm saying this, but—

Take me away from home. Wherever you are going, take me with you!

Uncle used to say, home is where your people are, anyway.

He's still running a tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I think I'm in the mood for some Ginseng!

That sounds like a great plan, Sokka.

Appa, hey there buddy! _Uhhhhhh_ … thanks for the lick. Everyone ready?

YIP YIP!


	6. Redo

**Team:** Earth Kingdom **  
Round:** Three **  
Category:** Drabble **  
Prompts:** Azula, regret **  
Word count:** 206 **  
A/N:** This follows the pattern of the previous chapter, a one-sided conversation from a member of the Fire Nation royal family (post war)

* * *

Welcome to the place I apparently call home. Don't you like how I've redecorated? I wanted to put more scorch marks in that corner, but they put me in this ridiculous jacket, said I had a visitor. They don't trust me.

I can read you like a scroll, Ty Lee. You don't trust me, either.

Mmm, yes. The place could use a little more pink, but I didn't ask for your advice, and I certainly don't need your pity. Why are you here, Ty? Did Mai send you?

I just figured since you two are so close.

Two words: Boiling Rock. Or have you forgotten about that? How you _betrayed_ me.

The only regret _I_ have is not following my own rule: trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way.

I AM NOT AFRAID! JUST… GO AWAY, OK!?

Friendship and family are all charades. Mai gave up on the game a long time ago. Zuzu visits out of obligation. And mother comes out of guilt. And now, you.

Maybe you are a figment of my imagination, too.

Why should I believe you?

You're right about that. I have nothing left to lose.

But I thought I'd lost you.

Will you stay? Help me… redecorate?


	7. Home is Where Your People Are

**Team:** Earth Kingdom **  
Round:** Three **  
Category:** Themed (Security) **  
Prompts:** joy, maroon, "I can't believe I didn't think of that." **  
Word count:** 1,666 **  
**

* * *

While Fire Lord Zuko's coronation was indeed a grand affair, it paled in comparison to the after-party that had commenced. Aang flitted about the crowd in true airbender style, making official Avatar appearances, greeting a few friends here and there, and performing an occasional party trick or two. As long as he didn't slow down, he wouldn't have to stop and think about anything too unsettling—like an epic battle with the late Fire Lord Ozai—or anything too uncertain—like _what on earth_ should he do next?

The darkening sky reminded him that come morning, too many plaguing questions would demand answers. Aang released a shaky breath when music began playing in the courtyard nearby. Dusky hues of violet and blue swept over a sea of dancers, casting their stark Fire Nation attire in a shroud of maroon. Aang laughed as he thought of On Ji and Shoji who had led him to believe that—

"Dancing has been discouraged in the Fire Nation for so long, it brings me great joy to see we've still got the groove." Iroh's voice interrupted Aang's reverie.

"So, it's true? You guys don't dance?" Aang had assumed he'd encountered an overly strict schoolmaster, but surely not a nationwide dismissal of something so wonderful as the art of dancing.

"Speak for yourself," Iroh said with a wink before joining the whirl of maroon now dappled with specks of brown, green, and blue. Aang's chest swelled at the scene. The world was already changing right here before his eyes.

It was much to his nephew's chagrin that Iroh had decidedly gone "all out" for a proper shindig. Zuko wouldn't be caught dead on the dance floor, if anything, to avoid his uncle's antics. The newly crowned Fire Lord moved casually through the crowd, choosing his conversations very diplomatically. Aang watched his friend from a distance for a few minutes. Zuko was a born leader, he admitted to himself, eliciting both feelings of pride and insecurity.

When the food was finally served, dancers and diplomats alike were more than ready to eat. A hush fell over the crowd as Iroh called for attention, contending they had many reasons to celebrate. Words spilled from parched lips as he spoke of the end of the war, a new era to usher in peace and prosperity, the forming of alliances and hope for international cooperation, the forging of friendships and the reuniting of families…

At this point in Iroh's speech, Aang's mind began to wander. His arm ached from holding his glass up for the toast, and the bubbles from the beverage inside beckoned him to sneak a small sip. It had been _years_ since he'd had champagne. He even had to challenge the server to get his own pour at all—"I am _not_ underage. I'm 112-years-old. Almost 113!"

A quick scan across the courtyard confirmed that Aang wasn't the only one who wished Iroh would stop waxing poetic. Sokka's attempt at making Suki's head an armrest was met with a smirk and an elbow jab from his armorclad girlfriend. Next to them, Ty Lee scrunched up her face in hard concentration as she precariously balanced her champagne flute on one finger. Mai carried her usual bored expression, complemented by a dramatic huff that lifted the fringe from her forehead.

Aang glanced over at Katara who let out a perceivable sigh and leaned against the broad chest of her father, Chief Hakoda. Aang smiled at the sight, knowing they were both so happy and grateful to be together again. Katara stifled a yawn, and fluttering eyelids indicated she was fading fast. She had spent the better part of the day healing Zuko to help him regain strength for the coronation ceremony. Aang remembered feeling slighted that there hadn't been enough time to go over his own speech with Katara earlier that afternoon.

Judging from how exhausted the Fire Lord looked now, a healing session would also be needed after tonight's festivities. Another pang of jealousy struck the young Avatar with renewed intensity. He hated how Zuko's pain persisted when Katara's energy was already clearly drained. He resented that Katara would ignore her own needs and offer to help anyway. But mostly, Aang didn't want to think about the two of them spending more time together. Pushing these notions away, he redirected his attention just in time for the final words of Iroh's toast.

"Home is not confined to a place or dependent on your purpose. Home is where your people are, whomever or wherever they may be."

A series of vague murmurs and resonant clinks followed. After a beat, the void filled with lively chatter once again, yet Aang simply stood there, vacant— _empty_. The feelings he always tried so hard to ignore resurfaced and threatened to suffocate him.

 _I have no people. I have no home._

He began moving slowly through the crowd, only catching snippets of attempts at conversation.

"How was your first taste of champagne, buddy?"

 _It wasn't my first._ Words were caught in Aang's throat along with the burn of alcohol.

"When are you coming to visit the Earth Kingdom?"

 _I just got back from the Earth Kingdom, actually._

"Hey, can I have a ride on your bison sometime, Avatar?"

 _His name is Appa. My name is Aang. But I'm not a person, really. Just a position…_

"Have you seen Toph? I've been looking for her all night, and I can't find her anywhere!"

This statement was jarring enough to pull Aang out of his momentary funk. "Wha—?"

"Toph. Missing. Since the coronation." Sokka made frantic hand gestures for emphasis.

"I guess she doesn't like parties," Aang said with a shrug.

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Have you looked for any rock tents? That's where she goes to hide, you know."

Sokka scratched his chin. "Nothing on the palace grounds. Could she be underground?"

They both lit up with the same idea at the same time. "The secret bunker under the volcano!" they declared in unison.

It had been much easier to navigate the network of tunnels with Toph's assistance on the Day of Black Sun. Aang regretted how lax he had become with his earthbending, but eventually he carved a passageway to a small room where they found their friend sprawled across an ornate throne.

"How dare you approach the Melon Lord!" Toph bellowed. "Speak your business, then leave my presence!"

Sokka laughed and started to say something snarky in response, but Aang tugged at his elbow as a warning. He could tell Toph wasn't in a joking mood.

"Err, Sokka? Let me, uhh, handle this, OK? Just go on back to the party. We'll be up soon," Aang whispered.

"Handle _what_ , Twinkletoes?" Toph snorted. "You think I can just be _handled_? And I'm NOT going to some stupid party!"

Sokka looked hesitantly at Aang, but then the earthbender's anger rumbled through the ground in a series of tremors. "Alright, buddy, as you wish. Just don't get buried alive in here." He glanced back and forth between his friends. "If you don't make it, I'll send reinforcements."

Aang listened to Sokka's retreating footsteps, then sighed. "Toph, I—"

"I know what you're going to say. That friendships are important, and I should just—"

"You don't feel like you belong up there."

"What?"

Aang earthbent himself a chair from the ground and plopped down in it, only just realizing how exhausted he was from a full day's activity not to mention the whirlwind of emotions. "Look, Sokka has his family and Suki, too. Suki has the Kyoshi Warriors. Katara has her father, Gran Gran, and their tribe. Zuko has Iroh and maybe Mai, although it's hard to tell with her. Everyone will probably go their separate ways now, and I doubt you're planning to go back to your parents."

"You're not talking about me, Aang." Toph shifted in her seat. "You're talking about yourself. You don't feel like _you_ belong, do you?"

"But I'm not the one hiding in a volcano."

"You can still be hiding in plain sight."

"Says the person who can't see."

"I can see enough to know you're hiding something."

Aang relented with a low growl. " _Fine_. I don't feel like I belong, either. But I'm supposed to as the Avatar, right? Make sure everyone gets along and keep the balance between people. I don't belong to any one nation, but to _all_ of them. Then why do I—" Tears sprang to his eyes as the words died in his throat.

"Aang, just because the Avatar represents all people doesn't mean you are not a person. You have needs, too. It's OK to want a home and a people to call your own. You lost that, and even though the war is over, you won't get it back."

"So, what do I do?" Aang choked on a few sobs, then added. "What do _we_ do? Iroh says home is where your people are."

Toph climbed down from her perch and crossed the chamber to where Aang was sitting. She placed calloused hands on his shaking shoulders and lightly squeezed them. "I think… we should find new people, Aang. Then, maybe we will be home."

Aang closed his eyes and shook his head. He deemed the task too daunting, especially since he'd listed off how his friends already had someone else. Well, except for…

He reached up and gently cupped his hand over Toph's, noticing a slight tremble in her frame when he did. He didn't know the full extent of what his next statement would mean for their future together. All he knew was that in this moment, he felt at peace—for the first time in as long as he could remember.

"Toph, will you—" he swallowed thickly. "Will you be my people?"

The earthbender responded by punching him in the shoulder, which of course, Aang understood to mean her answer was _yes_.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my, did I attempt to write from Aang's perspective? Sorry he was so sad panda! Did I sneak some hinting at Zutara in there? Well, I ship what I ship, what can I say? Oh... and Taang? That could be a thing. Sure, I'll go with that.


	8. Streaming Advice

**Team:** Air Nation **  
Round:** Four **  
Category:** Drabble **  
Prompts:** Roku, "Why are you looking at me like that?" **  
Word count:** 648 **  
A/N:** Sorry for the silliness. We just got a new TV, and this just sorta happened.

* * *

As Zuko hauled the oversized box up the steps to his apartment, the voice in the back of his head sounded suspiciously like his uncle.

 _Never buy more than you can carry. You'll break the bank and your back._

Zuko cursed when his hand slipped, threatening to send his cargo crashing toward the sidewalk below. He regretted not calling someone, but he didn't know his new friends very well, yet. He hoped the contents of this unwieldy package would help.

 _Friendship does not need flashy or fancy. It flows naturally from conversation and mutual respect._

Zuko wasn't very good at conversation, though. He just wanted to have his friends over, pop open a few cans of beer, and watch his brand new, 60-inch, 4K Roku-equipped smart TV.

 _Flashy_ and _fancy_ were some words that came to mind when all the cardboard had been stripped away, and the television took center stage in his tiny living room. Zuko stared in awe at the bright and colorful screen, its resolution more crisp than he had ever seen. It was worth saving up for several months for this.

 _Do not save what is left after spending, but spend what is left after saving._

Zuko would probably never escape the hijacking of his conscience by his Uncle's advice. Sometimes these inner nudgings helped keep him sane—but mostly, he thought he was going crazy.

What was _really_ crazy, though, was how many apps this Roku TV had! It took Zuko nearly an hour to set up Netflix, Hulu, Prime, Showtime, and HBO on the system. Finally, he crashed on the couch and selected a show from his Netflix queue.

Suddenly the screen went completely blank. Zuko shot straight up and rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _What the—? It can't be broken!_

Then, a strange figure morphed onto the screen. It was an older man with a long white beard donning thick red robes. Maybe this was a character from the show he had been watching?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the man said.

Zuko gaped at him. "Who, me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"TVs don't normally—" _I really am going crazy._

The man kept eyeing him expectantly.

"Well, what are _you_ looking at?" Zuko countered.

"I'm sorry. We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Roku. I'm your great-grandfather."

"My great-grandfather was named after a television streaming device?"

"There were no such things as televisions in my time. But it was not unusual to try and win the favor of friends with clever devices. I am here to tell you that friendships are not a purchase. They are an investment."

"I'm not _buying_ friends! I just want them to have fun," Zuko explained. "I want them to like me," he added dejectedly.

"Having fun is fine," Roku said. "Just be mindful of your motivations."

"You kinda sound like my uncle," Zuko said. "Makes sense if you're related."

"No, I am your great-grandfather on your mother's side."

"What!?" At this, Zuko jumped up from the couch, but by the time he had crossed the room, Roku had dissolved into a million floating pixels. He gripped the side of the screen, desperate for answers. His mother had left when he was so young, and he'd never had any other connection to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zuko awoke with a jolt. The show on Netflix had cycled to the next episode, and everything appeared normal. The effects of his dream had left him breathless and disconcerted, though. He needed to talk to someone— _a friend._

 _Who was that girl who also lost her mother? Right. Katara._

He would call Katara. Not because he had a brand new, big ass TV and not because he wanted to rehash their shared trauma or anything. But they did have something in common—a lot of things, actually—and that was a start.


End file.
